Cap Meets the Bots
by Alalaya2
Summary: Venatrix was having a good day until Wheeljack screwed that up. Now she and her bots must help Captain America while finding a way home. This is why Venatrix normally hates Mondays. First crossover in the Fan to Tran story line.
1. At NEST

People say that a quiet day at NEST are the clam before the storm, or if you haven't heard something explode form Wheeljack's lad in a while then expect a bid boom coming up. Today is one of the days the Wheeljack saying is right as an explosion rocks the foundation of the base. "WHEELJACK YOU IDEIOT!" shouts Ratchet as he heads to the lab to see what the damage was to the base and the crazed inventor of NEST. They waited to hear the pater of Venatrix's feet as she runs to help Ratchet or yell at Wheeljack for catching her in the explosion. It will take every one on the base a few minutes to tell that that sound won't come this day or the next, it will take them half an hour to realize that Venatrix, Wheeljack, Jazz and Prowl were missing. When Wheeljack's devise malfunctioned they had all been caught in the beam it created before it exploded, but the main thought that will be on everyone's mind is where is Venatrix now?

An hour earlier Venatrix was having a very good day the sparklings were on good behavior, Prime was taking Redrun out for a daughter father bonding day, and the dam politics were leaving her alone for now. Yes sir Venatrix was having a very good day and that probable should have warned her that something was going to go wrong when Wheeljack asked her to his lab to see one of his inventions. But Venatrix was having such a good day that she went without complaint even though she knew that there had not been an explosion in the lab foe a week. "What have you got for us to see Jack?"

"Femms and Mechs I give you the solution to our power problem the 'Sifer' it takes energy form subspace and converts it to power we can use here let me give you a demonstration your just flip the switch here then…" Venatrix had a sinking feeling when the Sifer started smoking then it fired a light as Venatrix, Jazz, Prowl, and Wheeljack there bodies seemed to flicker like a bad TV signal then they were gone not to be herd from for a week where they have gone only Primus and Unicron could tell. A few seconds after they had vanished Ratchet would come running to find his brother in arms gone, a few hours later everyone at NEST would know of the missing bots. But for now everyone does not know any of this for not the base is silent not knowing of the chaos that is soon to come. Redrun will just smile though all this knowing that when the time comes her mother will return to her so for now she just sits and watch NEST panic along with her favorite Aunt Jazzy without a care. For she is a Prime and the daughter of the Allspark…


	2. Opps!

It was in a cold strange wintery forest that Venatrix woke up in there were small hints of civilization nearby but it didn't look very advanced. Once she got her bearings she tries to contact NEST to see if they could find her position. ("Venatrix to NEST this is the Allspark what is my position…") static ("Venatrix to NEST can you respond…") Nothing but static "great just great NEST can communicate and find anyone in the milky way galaxy that means the I am in another universe I'm going to kill him when I get home." Venatrix snarls she was not happy at all she was cold it was getting dark and she had no way of getting home at this time ("This is the Allspark calling all Transformers I need a sound off of who is here.")

("Prowl, Jazz, and Wheeljack reporting in")

("Good to know now… WHEELJACK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?") I was pissed my good day was gone and so was my good mood so excuse me for being a little cranky at Jack.

("I miss calibrated my Sifer Were still on Earth just a different dimension once we meet up I can gather some supplies and I can try and get us home it may take a while thought.")

I growled a little at this ("When we get home you are grounded, everyone sit tight and be on code shadow I will get to you so stay in an area until I find you. Once you get a new alt form rest for now I will star coming for you in a few days once I have gathered enough information of this world, Venatrix out.") I let out a sigh of exasperation I love Wheeljack I really do, but I swear that he is more likely to kill me than the Fallen on a bad day. I look up at the sky seeing that is starting to get dark there is not much else I can do now except find a secure location make camp and start looking around tomorrow morning. Well at least I have a good excuse to use that frying pan that Jazzy gave me for Christmas last year and I have everything I need in subspace.

I decided to forgo the tent and just sleep in a sleeping bag rapped in a tarp, which I would get out when it was time to sleep so all I really had to do was pick a spot and make a fire to cook on. I decided on mushrooms and cheese omelet for dinner, the cooking food and the fire made the area in the forest to not seem as cold. Once I finish eating I start to settle down for the night only to be roused by the sounds of a flying plane, gunshots, explosions, and people dying. I let out a long string of curses that if it had come from anyone else in front of Redrun saying that I would try to kill them. "Of all the places I had to land it had to be in the middle of a war zone thanks Jack" I grumble out loud to let off some frustration.

Hearing the battle coming closer I make it look as if I was never in the clearing and brandish the frying pan as a weapon well hiding in the shadow. I see a man running near me and I swing at him with everything I have thinking he has ether seen me and was after me or I could use him for information. He is rammed into a tree by the force of the hit and knocked out. My feel of accomplishes comes crashing down when I see a shield of red, white, and blue. Its f#*king Captain America, seeing this I put out a scanner and see a large output of energy not too far away. Knowing that if this is the Captain America movie the way he is dressed and the shape of the shield he is going after Bucky and I just knocked him out.

Weighing the pros and cons of just leavening him there; knowing I could never really just leave him I just resins myself to my fate and throw him on my back and start heading towards Hydra. "You are so lucky I am a Marvel fan or I would leave your aft here for getting knocked out by my frying pan." I glare at the man knowing full well he could not hear me but if made me feel better saying it out loud. Plus who else can say they got to take out the First Avenger they haul his aft to where he need to go that and it would be a shame to let that fine piece of aft that he has go to waste if he died. Jazzy is going to be so jealous once she finds out I got to meet Captain America then tear me a new one for hitting him with a frying pan but hey at least she won't kill me, not getting killed is always a bonus. I walk in silence keeping an ear out for any trouble that may come our way I am just getting to the point where I can see the base when I feel Steve start to wake. I duck out of the way to a bolder and set him down to get his bearings and explain things to him. He blinks at me taking in my appearance my clothes may be outlandish to a guy in the forties but that is not what he is staring at oh no its my wings.

So the first thing out of his mouth is the obvious thing to say when you see a woman with wings "am I dead?"

"No you're not dead no I am not an angle just a person traveling through who you surprised sorry about hitting you with my frying pan wasn't expecting to see you thought you were one of the dam hydra wanks. My name is Venatrix one of my men was trying to gather energy from other dimensions but something went wrong so here I am I would like to tell you more but now is not the time first we must get those people out of that Hydra base and to safety then I will tell you all that you want to know."

"Fine let's go before I change my mind." He did not look happy but Bucky came first to Captain America

We sneak in via the truck I hold back a snicker when Steve hits the guards with the shield "That was so cool" I couldn't help but say. Steve must have heard me because he was giving me a funny look. I just shrug and we go look for the captives. It was fun to watch him work just one hit and the bad guy was out for the count. I take one of the helmets from the Hydra guys and put it on "hey Cap, do you think this will make a good souvenir?" He just looks at me and moves on so I place it in sub space to give to Jazzy later. I watched as Cap handed the captives the keys he had liberated from one of the guards not letting myself be seen until they are all out. They just stare at me in aw, and wonderment I just ignore them focusing on Steve. "we have to get moving The Red Skull set the self-destruct sequence to go off in ten minutes so that means let's go find Bucky and get the hell out of doge."

His eyes widen as he runs off look for Bucky I follow behind so I can grab some papers that were left behind and get a digital recording of what was around to show to Cap's group later. As soon as we enter the room that Bucky's in I start to grad papers and push them into subspace without even looking at what I had while taking pictures of the room. Once Cap leave I run after him I could survive the blast didn't mean I wanted to get caught in it though. I arrive just in time to see the Red Shit leave, knowing what Steve and Bucky were about to do I just grab them paying no attention to their protest and jump. Their weight starts to drag me down until the heat from the fire raises me up and out of the exploding building.

I close my eyes as the cool air courses my wings like a lovers kiss. I hear a shot I open my eyes to see the bolt coming knowing I couldn't doge without my two passengers getting hit I do a corkscrew so my back takes the hit. I scream in pain as the Hydra weapon sears my skin and the base of my wings. We plummet as I stop flapping do to the pain I snap out my wings at the last second slowing us down enough to have us land with a soft thump. I drop Steve and Bucky as soon as my feet touch the ground curling into a fetal position. The wings on any flyer are the most sensitive part on their body it so mine were hurting ten times worse than a man who was having his ball burned off with a blowtorch I look up to see the men that Cap had rescued circle around me I give them a small smile before passing out from the pain.


	3. What to do?

The solders looked at the winged woman's back as a silver liquid leaked from the wounds at the base of her wings. Steve was not sure what to do the woman had saved his and Bucky's life along with a lot of men that would not have known about the boom beforehand, yet she clearly was not human. Jacques Dernier couldn't speak any English yet he was able to tell James that he had some medical training and could help her; he was waiting for Steve to give him an ok from him before he treated her. Yet in the end there was nothing more he could do then have her treated for her injuries because whether or not she was human she was still as sentient being with feelings. At least he thought she was he really wasn't sure if she was an angel or alien yet, heck he wasn't even sure she was alive after getting hit with the Hydra weapon. He had watched as they had denigrated full grown men, as well as take a large chunk of a two foot thick concrete wall yet her back only looked burned.

His thoughts started to wander when the winged woman, Venatrix he believes that was what she said her name was, gowned. She tied to sit up yet stops and flinches at the pain in her back "That hurt" she mumbles as she sits up despite the pain she see Jacques wanting to take care of her back "Vous ne devriez pas toucher mon dos mon sang va brûler votre peau nue j'ai des gants dans ma poche sous-espace que vous pouvez utiliser si vous voulez traiter votre retour."("You should not touch my back my blood will burn your bare skin I have some gloves in my subspace pocket you can use if you want to treat your back.") Steve did a double take as the woman spoke in flawless French.

«Poche sous-espace?" ("Sub-space Pocket?")

"Je ne peux pas le décrire d'une manière que vous compreniez il suffit de penser comme une poche avec un espace illimité. Voulez-vous les gants ou devrais-je le faire moi-même?" ("I can't describe it in a way that you would understand just think of it as a pocket with unlimited space. Do you want the gloves or should I do it myself?")

«Je le ferai si vous me le permettez" ("I'll do it if you will let me")

The woman pulled out something out of thin air and handed it to Jacques Steve to his credit just blinked at this. "Merci Jacques" (« Thank you Jacques. »)

He watched Jacques put the gloves on and start to treat Venatrix's wounds she hissed in pain as he hit a sensitive spot. "Désolé" (« Sorry »)

«C'est bien beau tout ce que vous devez." ("It's fine just do what you have to.") Jacques more carfull after that yet didn't stop until everything was treated "So what are you going to do with me Steve I cannot fly for a week so I am completely at you mercy."

Steve jumped a little at this but she was right he was in command of the situation as of now and he had to decide what she was to the group before going back to camp. There was no question in his mind that Venatrix was powerful his actions could be the decideing factor to if she would be friend or fow to the allies. Steve had to resest the temtation of rubbing the brig of his nose in frustaration, « You can come with us to base to reseve medical treatment and talk to my superers on what to do next is that exseptable for you ? »

« That will be fine I need to talk to them anyways and I will need a place to meet my people soon they will get worried about me. »

« You can have them meet us at base when we get there can you walk ? »

« Yes I can walk do you or your men need any medical supplies I have some with me that you can use. »

« If you have any thing that can help them in any way then pleas do so. »

Venatrix smiled and Steve felt his sholders relax as he realized he had made the right choices regardeing Venatrix « I have enough food and supplies to take care of seven planets with me just tell me what you need and I can give it to you. » Steve and the men that herd her just gaped at the winged woman making her figet « what I am an Alien you should expect the unexpected with me I am, after all, something you have never delt with before. »

« Well she dose have a point » said Jim.

Steve felt the begining of a head ack coming as he thought about what she had said inplied Venatrix seaming to sense his thoughs smiled at him in an angelic manor. He felf a sinking sensation in his gut knowing that his life was about to get a whole lot more complicated super solder or not.


	4. The start of a Friendship?

Slowly I started to walk up to a rocking motion after passing out from the pain of my burned back. I keep my breathing steady and unchanged as I open my eyes so as not to alert anyone to my awakening, I was stomach down and on a stretcher being carried by two solders up near Bucky and Captain America they were arguing about what they were going to do to with me. The solders that had seen me would not tell anyone for fear of being cucked into an insane asylum but Steve would have to tell someone and if I ran he would have no physical proof that I was even there in the first place unless they counted the stomach contents of the solders I was feeding, but that would soon be gone once nature called.

I trusted Steve to be an honorable man his men, not so much so, it wasn't a big surprise when one of the two carrying me was daring the other one to touch my ass. "If you touch me that is considered anyway inappropriate I will break the hand that doses so." I said in a calm but firm voice to leave no evidence that I would not carry through my threat which I wouldn't. I would shock them first as a warning them, then Taser them, and if they didn't get the memo by then I would break more than their hand but they didn't need to know that. They were very surprised by this and ended up dropping me in their shock I hissed as the drop agitated the skin on my back. I noted that it was healing slower than normal; I should have been healed by now the only thing that I could think of was that the energy form the cube if power was interfering with my healing. "Oh thanks guys really I need that" I said lacing on the sarcasm heavily on my voice as I wince at the skin pulling as I get up off the ground.

"Are you all right ma'am" asked Cap as he goes to help me up from the ground.

"I would be better if Dum and Dumer had not dropped me but ether than that I am fine Cap I've had worse." The men squawk in indignation at this stament but I ignore them as I clench my teeth trying not to hiss at Steve as he pulls me up. Gods I hate being burned it's worse than being shot but not as bad as a broken bone, the only good thing about this is Ratchet is not here and the bots that are on this planet are not here to see me and tell him about this when we get back.

"We will be entering camp perimeter in about an hour what are you going to do Venatrix?"

I was a little shocked that he told me this most men would not have even giving me this much warning about how close camp was they mostly assume that I know and will disappear first chance. Curios to see if he is telling the truth I send out reading only to find that Prowl is in the camp about an hour away. "I will wait at least until I talk to your commander to deiced what to do and let you meet one of my people that got stuck here with me. I will wait here you will take a jeep with this symbol on it out here to meet me ok?" I show him the Autobot symbol so he will be able to grab Prowl, I smile thinking about the chaos that I am about to bring into the troops lives, and it was with thoughts like this, was the reason Unicron loves me.

Cap dose as I asked and heads into camp I wait a few hours before he can pull Colonel Chester Phillips, Howard Stark, and Peggy aside to not arise the suspicion of the men at camp. They jump into Prowls Alt form and head for the area that Cap had last seen me on the ground, for now I was hiding up in a tree so patrol would have harder time seeing me. They exist the alt mode and Steve looks around for me feeling a little mischiefs I drop down decide Howard and yell "BOO!" He jumps in surprise along with the others and I find myself with two hand guns in my face for my troubles. I look cross eyed at the gun on my nose and can't help but think that this was not one of my best ideas, if they shoot me it won't kill me but that doesn't mean it won't hurt ether. I would be in a healing coma for a month and those are never fun, I put up my hands in the universal symbol for surrender to show that I am somewhat unarmed.

Steve was not very happy with me "Venatrix that was a bad idea now why would a dame like you do that?" I blink in surprise at the word dame but then remember that it is the 40's and just give him a sheepish smile. Steve just shakes his head at me "Guy's this is Venatrix from the planet Cybertron, she helped me break the solders out of hydra base and saved both Bucky and I's life."  
"It's nothing really just common curtsey for my people to help a fellow warrior in need you wouldn't have need my help if I hadn't knocked you out." Howard got up close and personal to look at where the wings connected to my back, I yep in pain when he pokes at base of my wings they were still very tender. I watch as Prowl move to help me but I give a slight shake of the head to tell him not yet "Can you please not touch my back it is still healing and that hurts."

Howard gives me an apologetic smile and backs away from my back "Sorry".

"It's cool you didn't know just ask next time, now as to what you are hear for I would like to offer my help along with that of my kith."

"What do you have to offer us Ma'am and who are your kith?" asks Colonel Phillips.

"Why don't you show them Prowl" I watch as Prowl transforms and the others gape at him in aw, as he stands at his full high.

"I would say that they could use all the help that they can get from us Allspark."

"Woman I believe that you are going to be a very valuable alias in the future welcome to the team."

"Thank you Colonel we will do all that we can to help you…"


	5. One of those days

It has been two weeks sense we have been stranded in what I named dimension MMCA12. Jazz was somewhere in New York City and was having Howard take him to my location, Wheeljack was making a mess for the Nazi's on his way to base he was also freeing as many people from the encampments as he could, giving them medical aid with his holoform. Prowl and Steve were getting along very well having the similar work ethics Peggy loved his holoform claiming he was very handsome to look at. Jazz made a comment about having safe fun with him and no danger to the ladies to Peggy when he heard that she still can't look Prowl in the eye. The pluton loved the backup that my bots gave them as they fought hydra, I would have gone out to help them more but I was still healing form the burns. So instead of going out in the field I was helping the sciences boys make safety equipment for the troops; with my knowledge and Howard's brain were an interesting combination that worked very well. The only trouble was not to make it to advance for the time period it was a dampener for me to limit myself but I would rather do that then destroy a world, I'll be leaving things like that to my mate Unicron thank you very much.

Right now I was not a happy camper no sir, I was carrying a cluster of little Seekerlits and unlike the normal nine days of grounders flyers took a month to carry and then the Seekers took another month of incubation before they hatched. It was only day one and I was moody as hell some poor guard made the mistake from trying to stop me from speaking to Steve and was now the center of attention of my anger. I am so glad it wasn't Steve I was yelling at well at least until I told him what was going on with me until then the poor guy was just going to have to deal with my anger until a) I start to randomly cry and apologies to him profoundly or b) I see someone I need to talk to. Poor sap it just want his day I started to cry and scare him shitless then Steve came saw me crying and thought he had done something to upset me. So Steve being the gentlemen he was started to yell at him about treating a woman right and not to pick on them. Prowls Holoform took one look at me and sighed before pulling Steve off the guy and pulling me in a hug letting me ride out the hormones that were reeking havoc on me. It took me twenty minutes to calm down and for Prowl to explain what was going on with me to Steve. Steve was not very happy about a pregnant woman out on the front lines but after a lot of debate and yelling he let me continue as I was doing before but he kept a much sharper eye on me it was a sweet though but a little annoying.

# * * * * * * * * * * #

One week later "Cap if I was anyone else I would say you were acting like a big brother right now" I say over my shoulder as I work on a new explosive for Steve's team.

"I can't help how I was raise and my ideals, as far as I am concerned you should not be doing anything but be home and keep the little ones safe."

I sigh even though we agreed that I could still fight Steve still didn't like it and took up a roll of a big brother to me. "I will keep them safe Steve and I will stay off the battle field if I can help it with Wheeljack, Prowl, and Jazz here with me they will keep me safe, trust them if not me."

"I trust them I still don't like it"

"And I am not asking you to like it just live with it."

"I think I can do that"

"That's all I ask, Hi Jazz what are you up too?" I ask after spotting him snooping around with his holoform.

"Oh not much just looking around, you know Steve she is much more dangerous now than what she normally is, I don't think you need to worry about her." Jazz grind in a way that meant trouble for me, "If you are still worried just give her a lot of sugar and set her on the Nazis; well see if you are still worried about her after words."

"JAZZ!" I yelped in embarrassment and outrage remembering what had happened last time they had done something similar to me with a con base, let's just say that they surrendered and leave it at that.

"What you know it's true"

I ignore that last comment "that was an irresponsible move and could have gotten some one killed and if I ever find out that you or anyone else is planning to do something to me like that again they can say goodbye to their interface units." The men of the base were silent looking at me with fear in their eyes once they understood what I was saying, I cleared my throat to break it "so Cap what is our next mission?"

"There was a tip that Dr. Arnim Zola is going to be on in our reach very soon we will be seeing if that is true and if so bring him in."

My breath hitched when I heard this, this was where the story of the Winter Solder would begin. Poor Bucky, poor Steve I wouldn't wish this on ether of them but it is one of those things I cannot change no matter what I wish. I pass my little hiccup as excitement "really that's great he is close to Red Skull and will be a great sores of information." Jazz was not fooled but Steve bought it which was a good thing, it saddling to think about what was about to happened to Steve and Bucky very soon but I knew if I interfered it would be a disaster. I liked Bucky but not enough to end this world being the goddess of balances really sucked the only comfort I could have was that everything would be alright in the end… Who am I kidding I hate my job on days like this!


End file.
